Isso não significa nada
by gabelost
Summary: Aparentemente, o ciúme possessivo de Uchiha Sasuke não tinha limites. Em sua mente conturbada, somente ele poderia se atrever a matar Haruno Sakura e falhar miseravelmente . SasuSaku com spoiler do mangá. Dedicado a Mari May.
1. Para negação, use neve

.

.

_**Isso não significa nada**_

.

.

**Sinopse:** Aparentemente, o ciúme possessivo de Uchiha Sasuke não tinha limites. Em sua mente conturbada, somente ele poderia se atrever a matar Haruno Sakura (e falhar miseravelmente). SasuSaku com spoiler do capítulo 588. Dedicado a Mariana Julianelli.

.

.

* * *

_Mari,_

_De todas as coisas que eu gostaria de te dar pelo seu aniversário, essa foi a mais singela. Espero que esteja do gosto de vossa devassidão!_

* * *

_._

_._

**Capitulo 1: Para negação, use neve. **

.

.

Neve cobria tudo a seu redor e o branco da paisagem era, sem dúvida nenhuma, um reconfortante contraste para sua alma escura e corrompida. Ele era bom na vida que tinha escolhido, tinha cortado seus laços, tinha se tornado forte. Matou pessoas, traiu amigos, foi além da moral e não voltaria atrás.

.

Mas tudo tinha mudado. Seu mundo de convicções e metas, já tão acidentado como o encontro de placas tectônicas tinha sido abalado novamente. As revelações de seu amado irmão mais uma vez viraram seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo.

.

No fim das contas, não foi por maldade ou por obrigação que Sasuke tinha perdido todos que amava. Proteger o irmãozinho, essa era a escolha de Itachi. Antes tivesse o matado, e como desejou isso por do fundo de seu ser. Agora com seu irmão morto e seu Edo Tensei desfeito não havia nada que pudesse proteger Konoha dele mesmo.

.

Caminhava completamente sem rumo, no final das contas, não havia nada nem ninguém de quem pudesse se vingar. Sentia culpa sim, mas jamais admitiria para si mesmo, nunca aceitaria que errou durante toda uma vida. Num circulo vicioso e doentio, se afogava em amargura sem saber o que fazer.

.

Instantes de um passado distante vinham em sua mente, fazendo-o ficar mais confuso. De todas as recordações que poderia ter, de todas as recordações que _queria_ ter, lembrava-se apenas de seu time genin.

.

Naruto e sua boca suja, Sakura e todo seu amor declarado. Simplesmente não conseguia bloquear as imagens deles, já havia tentado de muitas maneiras. Sentia-se pesaroso de uma maneira estranha, algo que o fazia querer chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Momentos que por mais que quisesse, não saiam de sua mente e o levavam a um estado eterno de negação.

.

_Isso não significa nada!_ Repetia para si mesmo. Estava em uma montanha andando a esmo, sem notar o quanto o inverno havia mudado a paisagem. Não sentia frio, não sentia nada.

.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho. Eram vozes. Se aproximou, silenciosamente, ocultando seu chakra como um fantasma. Viu que eram dois shinobis montando acampamento e notou um terceiro mais distante tentando achar algum tipo de lenha.

.

Sasuke definitivamente não queria ninguém se metendo no seu caminho e decidiu manter-se oculto para descobrir mais informações. No fundo estava hesitante porque na verdade não sabia o que faria, não sabia mais seu próprio rumo. Ao observar atentamente o trio montar seu acampamento, estancou no galho onde estava ao constatar quem estava entre eles.

.

Sakura.

.

Imediatamente certificou-se de quem eram os outros dois e sentiu um alívio momentâneo ao saber que não ninguém que conhecia. Sua mente automaticamente começou a analisar as possibilidades de encontrar _ela_ ali, sem Naruto ou nenhum outro daqueles que jurou matar. Percebeu que não eram ninjas de Konoha e provavelmente foram enviados pela aliança shinobi para algum tipo de investigação.

.

_Porque justo ela? Porque eu tinha que encontrar justo com ela?_ Ele se perguntava. Não sabia o que fazer, se os matava ali mesmo, ou apenas ia embora. Se lembrou do último encontro e da maneira que a tentativa dela de matá-lo lhe pareceu o maior dos insultos. _Como ela pode?_ Divagava indignado. Eu sua lógica distorcida, se sentia traído por Sakura ter tentado mata-lo, nunca esperaria isso dela e o fato de ter considerado por um breve momento em realmente aceita-la como companheira de time só acentuava sua irritação.

.

Por de trás de seu ultraje, Sasuke se amaldiçoava por quase ter conseguido mata-la. Culpou Naruto pela demora em salva-la numa tentativa falha de explicar seus sentimentos conflitantes. Mesmo coberto pela neve, ela fazia seu sangue ferver.

.

E lá estava ela, linda e negligentemente de costas para os outros. Sasuke não teve tempo de suspirar por sua estupidez, porque percebeu apenas segundos antes o que estava para acontecer. Era uma emboscada e eles iriam mata-la.

.

Sasuke mais uma vez naquele longo dia não teve tempo para pensar. Apenas deixou seu corpo reagir por si só, uma reação natural? Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe alertava sobre o quão sem sentido era aquela atitude, mas era apenas um sussurro, uma sugestão que seria prontamente ignorada.

.

Seus olhos cansados se tornaram vermelhos para uma luta que não tinha razão ser. _Ela não!_ Somente essa ideia, essa necessidade, esse sentimento urrava dentro dele e o movia em direção a antiga companheira de time. Não ligava a mínima para as consequências de seu ato, sua única certeza era que aqueles dois estranhos estavam condenados a muita dor e morte se pensavam que encostariam em um fio de cabelo cor de rosa.

.

.

* * *

Olá darlings!

Espero que gostem da minha fic presente para a dona devassa Mari May xDDDDDD

Inicialmente era uma oneshot, mas a coisa fluiu hsuahushuahsuhaushuahsuha

Enfim, mas não será muito longa. Está uma novela pra postar essa fic porque toda a vez que vou revisar acontece alguma coisa, e qdo por fim revisei, perdi a porcaria do arquivo ¬¬

Mas eu tinha um backup! Em um novo relacionamento com skydrive!

Bom, é isso. Bjo na testa -q


	2. As flores também voam

.

.

_**Isso não significa nada**_

.

.

**Sinopse:** Aparentemente, o ciúme possessivo de Uchiha Sasuke não tinha limites. Em sua mente conturbada, somente ele poderia se atrever a matar Haruno Sakura (e falhar miseravelmente). SasuSaku com spoiler do mangá. Dedicado a Mariana Julianelli.

.

.

* * *

_Depois de três tentativas de postagem, aqui vai!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2: As flores também voam. **

.

.

.

Tudo aconteceu num borrão.

.

Sasuke se materializou como que por mágica na frente dos dois ninjas que pretendiam atacar Sakura, e por segundos não teria sido tarde demais.

.

O mais próximo foi atingido por um potente chidori, se transformando num Zetsu branco enquanto voava no espaço. A criatura se chocou no alto de um pinheiro distante. Sasuke tentou avaliar o interesse da Akatsuki em Sakura, mas não teve tempo de concluir nada porque o segundo ninja investiu diretamente contra ele, revelando-se outro zetsu durante o caminho.

.

Teria sido uma luta justa se não tivesse seu sharingan ativado, pensou com arrogância. Tinha treinado e lutado com Zetsu muitas vezes.

.

Os golpes da criatura eram potentes e rápidos requerendo toda a atenção de Sasuke, que não percebeu que o primeiro Zetsu atingido estava penetrando no solo e com toda a certeza flores não brotariam dali.

.

Girou no ar num salto para escapar dos tentáculos esverdeados do inimigo. Mal teve tempo para se equilibrar no chão e e se preparou para um ataque direto novamente. Porém Sasuke percebeu tarde demais que suas pernas estavam presas em um emaranhado de tentáculos pegajosos de seu oponente e única coisa que podia fazer era pensar na dor que sentiria quando a ofensiva o atingisse em cheio.

.

Mas não atingiu.

.

O chão começou a tremer compulsivamente e uma cratera de proporções gigantescas se abriu diante de si, engolindo os dois Zetsus como uma boca faminta.

.

Compreendeu que se não saísse logo dali seria engolindo também. Mesmo livre das garras estranhas não conseguia se equilibrar devido a instabilidade do solo. Pisou numa rocha que cedeu ao seu peso e pensou que esse seria o seu fim quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso e o puxou para cima.

.

.

**~o.O.o~**

.

.

Sakura estava completamente atordoada, olhando sem entender para a situação em sua frente. _Ele está aqui_, foi o único pensamento que gritava e girava na sua cabeça enquanto ela via os dois ninjas que a acompanhavam se transformarem em Zetsus se chocando contra Sasuke.

.

Não sabia se ele estava ali para mata-la, mas sabia que tinha que fugir o quanto antes uma vez que seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Porém assim como Sasuke foi impelido a defende-la, ela simplesmente não poderia deixa-lo pra trás.

.

Olhava para as costas daquele que era sua vida e sua morte e forçou-se a voltar para a realidade, precisava agir agora. Tentando usar lógica perdida no susto, concluiu que se Sasuke quisesse mata-la após derrotar os Zetsus, e ela nunca duvidou da sua vitória, não demoraria muito pra acha-la. O terreno acidentado e a neve não a impediriam de fugir _dele_, mas tornaria todo um esforço inútil ainda mais difícil.

.

Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles, era a frase que ouvira uma dia por brincadeira. Tinha sentindo. Tinha todo o sentido pra ela, porque não deixaria _ele _sozinho numa luta, apesar de _tudo_. Não o veria pelas costas novamente, jurou pra si mesma com nostalgia.

.

Viu quando o primeiro Zetsu que Sasuke acertou escorregava pela arvore e se infiltrava na terra como uma maldição. Sabia o que aconteceria, pois tinha investigado tudo sobre a aberração antes de sair nessa missão. O chakra verde já emanava de seus punhos quando socou o chão esperando que a força fosse suficiente, mas não toda ela certamente.

.

A cratera que se teve abriu com o efeito esperado, puxando os monstros brancos e sua forma distorcida para o fundo da montanha, e os destroços de rocha terminariam por soterra-los.

.

Concentrou o chakra agora em seus pés para poder tirar Sasuke dali. Saltou para pegar todo o impulso que podia, agarrando o pulso dele enquanto girava no ar.

.

Por um breve e eterno momento, estavam voando de mãos dadas e ela apenas se permitiu sorrir internamente por isso. A mão de Sasuke era quente e apertavam seu pulso com força, fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Seus olhos se encontraram assim que se tocaram num sinal de reconhecimento. Uma raiva intensa e uma saudade luxuriante corriam por seus olhares através da eletricidade invisível que ambos emanavam, como imãs que se atraem e se repelem ao mesmo tempo.

.

Mas Sakura apenas teve o ímpeto de tirar ele do meio do gigantesco buraco que criou, não planejando onde eles cairiam após sua pirueta olímpica. Soltou ele quando viu um monte de neve promissor e longe do terremoto que tinha criado. Não pode ver se ele estava bem porque segundos depois, ela mesma aterrissou em algo duro e gelado sem se dar conta do ângulo penoso em que seus membros estavam ao rolar metros para baixo, parando apenas quando sua barriga foi escorada por uma rocha média coberta de neve.

.

A última coisa que viu antes de seu olhos se fecharem e sua consciência se apagar foi a expressão aterrorizada de Sasuke enquanto segurava o rosto seu entre as mãos.

.

.

.

* * *

_Olá darlings!_

_._

_Estou devassamente feliz com as reviews que vcs deixaram, TUDO LINDA *_*_

_._

_Bom, como vc sabem eu perdi meus arquivos semana passada e pra quem acompanha Under The Same Sky, vai demorar um pouco mais que o previsto pra atualização, já que perdi DOIS CAPITULOS REVISADOS. Até tenho alguns rascunhos mas vou começar quase do zero. Enfim, talves fique até melhor xDD_

_._

_Sobre o capitulo, espero que tenha ficado claro a dinamica dos fatos, pq na minha cabecinha ficou perfeito. BUT, se não entenderam me avisem que eu tento montar alguma coisa pra vcs :DDDDDDD_

_._

_Anuncio que nosso objeto-presenteado-Mariana esta satisfeita com o presente e não pretende devolve-lo a loja. MARI SUA TROLL DEVASSA, WAIT PARA MAIS PIADINIAS INTERNAS SHUAHSUHAUSHUA_

_._

_Bjos da Gabirú_


	3. Choque térmico

.

**Capítulo 3: Choque térmico.**

.

* * *

_Nota: Nesse capítulo eu me referi a uma gruta, não sei se descrevi bem. Então pra quem assistiu Jogos Vorazes, imaginem o lugar onde Katniss e Peeta se beijaram._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke sentiu um tipo de medo que a muito tempo não sentia. Não pela luta, não por ter caído dolorosamente na neve. Isso parecia insignificante quando uma garota de cabelo rosa estava desacordada em seus braços nesse exato momento.

.

Mais uma vez, deixou de se questionar sobre os motivos que levaram às suas próximas ações. Mais uma vez se deixou a cargo do que ele apelidou de impulso idiota. Ao olhar a forma frágil em seus braços, apenas não podia deixa-la pra trás.

.

A má sorte, aparentemente, era a sombra de Sakura agora. Zetsus disfarçados de ninjas da aliança para ataca-la, seguida de uma queda que provavelmente iria mata-la se não tivesse cuidados médicos. O problema era que _ela é a médica_. E, como se desafiasse algum tipo de ordem no universo, uma nevasca estava se aproximando, Sasuke podia sentir. Ainda assim, a pior de todas as sortes era a de que, o homem que a feriu de tantas formas dolentes no passado, seria agora seu salvador.

.

_Mas isso não significa nada_, repetiu como subterfúgio, apertando Sakura contra o peito.

.

Ativando seu sharingan para procurar uma caverna onde pudessem se esconder durante a nevasca, acomodou ela contra si o melhor que pode. Nunca teve nenhum tipo de contato físico tão duradouro com ela (ou com qualquer outra mulher) e o corpo quente dela contra o seu próprio o faziam esquecer que a neve tinha aumentado consideravelmente.

.

Localizou uma gruta não muito profunda que deveria servir, sua entrada encoberta por galhos secos prestes a ser selada pela neve. Estudou o lugar antes de entrar. Era escuro, porém o solo era relativamente liso e havia algum material para uma fogueira se precisasse. Ao entrar, deitou Sakura delicadamente no chão escorando sua cabeça numa pedra lisa e assim que seus corpos se distanciaram sentiu frio, pela primeira vez, em sua longa caminhada do vale onde encontrou seu irmão até a gruta onde se encontravam.

.

Mesmo deitada perto da pequena fogueira que Sasuke acendeu, Sakura estava fantasmagoricamente pálida e a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar que ela acordasse assim como esperava pelo fim da tempestade de neve que acara de começar.

.

Sentando na penumbra da caverna, ouvindo apenas o assovio da ventania lá fora, Sasuke se perguntou por que não mata-la agora mesmo, porque simplesmente não conseguia parar de se preocupar com a garota desmaiada na sua frente. Seus pensamentos não conseguiam seguir nenhuma linha coerente e se agarrou a desculpa de que precisava saber mais sobre a natureza da missão de Sakura e sobre a situação atual de Konoha.

.

**~o.O.o~**

.

Dor foi o que tirou Sakura de seu torpor gélido e a trouxe a superfície da realidade. E é claro não era pouca dor. Todo o seu corpo doía e pela emanação de seu próprio chakra sabia que um bom estrago tinha sido feito. Por sorte, em um auto exame rápido, sabia que não teria qualquer tipo de sequela permanente, e se culpou por não ter sido mais cuidadosa quando planejou sair voando por ai.

.

Passou a analisar o lugar onde ser encontrava. Era escuro e a pouca luz que penetrava no lugar provinha de uma pequena fogueira, enchendo o lugar de sombras assustadoras. _E como está frio_, pensou, mesmo estando deitada em frente a uma fogueia com um mando negro sobre si...

.

Sakura estancou. Ela simplesmente não podia ou não sabia como reagir. Seu corpo que antes reclamava do frio e da dor, agora ficou quente com a descarga de adrenalina. O fato de estar dentro de uma caverna, coberta e aquecida (mesmo que não o suficiente), só podia significar que _ele_ tinha feito isso. E conhecendo Sasuke como somente ela poderia, aquilo significava muito. _Por Kami_, não fazia nenhum sentido, ela pensou. De todo uma enxurrada de pensamentos e alternativas e conjecturas, sua primeira reação foi cheirar o manto que a cobria. Tinha um cheiro suave de sândalo que surpreendentemente a acalmou, como se todo o resto pudesse esperar.

.

-Ai... – exclamou ao tentar se levantar.

.

-Hn. – Sasuke virou os olhos para ela como se fosse óbvio o fato de que não deveria tentar se levantar.

.

Não se surpreendendo com a suposta frieza de Sasuke, Sakura se recostou numa pedra para avaliar seu estado. Uma costela e dois dedos quebrados, um profundo corte na coxa direita e vários arranhões que ardiam por todo o corpo. Sua cabeça doía como o inferno e concluiu, grata, que poderia ser muito pior considerando a sua queda.

.

Mas o mais intrigante de todas as coisas que aconteceram nesse curto espaço de tempo (além do manto sobre seu corpo) foi o curativo feito em sua perna. Isso não significava que ele _apenas_ tinha feito o curativo. Isso significava que _Uchiha Sasuke_ tinha, deliberadamente, tirado sua saia, levantado seu short, limpado seu ferimento e feito um curativo e se preocupado com o frio que ela poderia passar. Isso tudo logo depois de te-la defendido de Zetsu e a carregado inconsciente para dentro dessa caverna.

.

Sakura não se lembrava como respirar. Assim que se deu conta da sequência de fatos intrigantes, seu olhar encontrou o dele e era como se um verão escaldante tivesse acabado de começar em pleno inverno.

.

.

* * *

_Olá devassinhas!_  
_._  
_Primeiro devo dizer que Kishimoto Sennin acabou conosco nesse ultimo capitulo. NÃO PUDE LIDAR XDDD_  
_._  
_Segundo que recebi reviews maravilhosas! Muito obrigada gente, eu nem acredito que vcs gostaram XDDD_  
_._  
_Bjocas_  
_._


	4. A mentira engrossa a neve

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: A mentira engrossa a neve. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

As mãos de Sakura estavam verdes de chakra.

.

Ela curava seus próprios ferimentos economizando energia, afinal não podia arriscar um palpite sobre o futuro. Isso significava que a dor não ia cessar, apenas diminuir, uma vez que não poderia gastar chakra como anestésico. E sim, haveriam algumas cicatrizes. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso, não era como se ela estivesse preocupada com sua aparência de qualquer maneira. Na verdade, em uma situação _normal_, Sakura poderia se curar sem sequer que notassem seu fluxo de chakra. _Por Kami!_ Ela poderia fazer isso até mesmo durante uma luta. Porém o momento era de avaliação.

.

Mas a garota de cabelo rosa estava extremamente absorta, se lembrando das palavras da Hokage:

.

"_Sakura, essa missão é muito arriscada. Existe a suspeita de que mais Zetsus estejam disfarçados entre a aliança shinobi. Tivemos relatos que você lidou muito bem com um deles, então Inoichi a recomendou. Nossa inteligência indica que há dois ninjas da Vila do Som podem ser os informantes de Tobi. Por isso criamos uma missão falsa para que você possa colher o máximo de informações possíveis e estamos enviando vocês três juntos. Somente eu, Shikamaru e Inoichi sabemos sobre a natureza dessa missão, portanto não reporte a mais ninguém. Principalmente a Naruto. Tome cuidado Sakura, eu confio em você."_

_._

Se sentia extremamente culpada pelo do fracasso de sua missão, mesmo que não fosse sua culpa. Nunca em um milhão de anos imaginaria que Sasuke apareceria. Muito menos que ele a _salvaria_.

.

Como se a ação requeresse completamente sua concentração, a kunoichi continuou a curar seus ferimentos metodicamente. Qualquer coisa para fugir da culpa. Tudo para fugir daquele olhar que lhe atravessava a alma. Fugir, fugir, fugir. Qualquer coisa para não pensar no que tudo aquilo poderia significar, não se permitiria ter esperanças novamente.

.

Muito embora, qualquer desculpa para fugir do olhar _dele_ era inútil (e ele nem mesmo estava com seu sharingan ativado), porque ela abriu sua enorme boca sem pensar quebrando o silencio diplomático da caverna.

.

- Porque você me salvou? – Sua voz saiu fina e com mais irritação do que gostaria ou pretendia demonstrar. A última coisa que gostaria é que ele pensasse que ela _ainda _era uma garotinha histérica.

.

-Não era esse o seu sonho de infância? – Disse Sasuke irônico, como se seu ato fosse tão heróico que estivesse acima de qualquer questionamento.

.

-Bom, eu não pensei que você me salvaria depois de tentar me matar tantas vezes. – Sakura respondeu com tanta amargura, que sua mandíbula doía pelo esforço de se manter controlada.

.

-Você _também _tentou me matar. Estamos quites. - Ela quase pode ver um sorriso de canto, mas seu olhar era muito sério.

.

- Se eu tentei te matar foi por pensar que essa era a única maneira de te salvar. – Ela se confessou com uma profunda tristeza, finalmente deixando suas lágrimas escorrerem enquanto encarava o chão. Se lembrava daquele encontro, do quão difícil foi admitir pra si mesma que ele não conseguiria sair da escuridão que o dominava. Do quanto foi difícil mentir pro Naruto. Se lembrava claramente em sua alma quebrada quando ele a tentou matar. _De novo._ – Você não acha que depois de tudo o que passamos juntos... Depois das coisas que te disse... Que _eu _seria movida por algum tipo patriotismo hipócrita?

.

Sakura se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Sempre mediu muito bem as palavras para ele, e nunca em sua adolescência o confrontaria assim. Porém concluiu com orgulho que aquela Sakura nunca mais existiria.

.

-Hun. – Isso era Sasuke encerrando o assunto.

.

Apesar de toda coragem adquirida de sua recente descoberta moral, um silêncio doloroso se instaurou sobre os dois. Continuou trabalhando em seus ferimentos ate que estivessem razoavelmente curados. Apesar de todo o estresse dessa situação e de quão perturbador era lidar com Sasuke, no fundo sentia-se agradecida por tudo. Afinal esse realmente _era_ seu sonho, estar tão perto _dele_, sentir seu cheiro e saber que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele _se preocupou com ela_. Sakura sabia que isso era o mais próximo que poderia chegar do homem que amou por toda sua vida.

.

-Sasuke-kun, – O velho sufixo saiu sem que percebesse. – obrigada...

.

.

**~o.O.o~**

.

.

De todas as perguntas que Sakura poderia fazer, ela tinha que escolher logo essa. Nada de "onde estamos?" ou "quem eram aquelas criatura?". Não. Ela tinha que perguntar sobre a única coisa que não tinha resposta.

.

_Irritante_, Sasuke pensou. Mas a pergunta que o irritava nunca fora tão coerente. É claro que Sakura perguntaria isso, afinal ela nunca foi burra. Mas porque ela tinha que ser tão _irritante?_

_._

_Será que ela não se lembra daquela tentativa ridícula de me matar?_ Sasuke estava completamente indignado com Sakura. Indignado com sua pergunta, com sua atitude. Por ser vulnerável e linda. Tão vulnerável que ele _teve_ que salvá-la. A culpa era toda dela. _Onde esta o amor que ela declarou quando eram crianças?_ Sasuke se perguntava.

.

"_Bom, eu não pensei que você me salvaria depois de tentar me matar tantas vezes." Como ela se atreve? Como ela poderia duvidar que eu não a salvaria? _O nukenin simplesmente não conseguia seguir uma linha de raciocínio coerente e seu humor estava em chamas. Uma parte de seu cérebro estava agradecida por saber esconder tão bem as emoções. Ou assim ele achava.

.

Contudo, toda a estrutura que ele tinha construído ao redor de suas emoções caiu quando ela disse o porque daquela tentativa de assassinato. Se na época soubesse o que iria acontecer, deixaria de bom grado que sua vida fosse ceifada por ela. Ninguém mais digno do que _ela_. Pena ser tão tarde para essa tal misericórdia.

.

O coração de Sasuke, costumeiramente gelado de ódio, começou a derreter com as palavras de Sakura. Nunca ninguém esteve tão certo de que apenas a morte o salvaria. De todas as pessoas, ela, surpreendentemente, era a que mais sabia sobre sua alma.

.

Justamente por isso, pensou em mata-la agora mesmo. Foi da ternura ao ódio em segundos como o mercúrio num termômetro. Não admitia ninguém bagunçando sentimentos a muito esquecidos. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso. _"__Hun."_ , disse encerrando o assunto.

.

"Sasuke-kun, obrigada..." Ela disse docemente, quebrando o silêncio que ele lutou bravamente para manter. Um iceberg podia derrubar muitas embarcações, poderia causar muito estrago. Sakura era como o Sol, pacientemente derretendo um iceberg que finalmente cedia ao calor.

.

_Isso. Não. Significa. Nada... _Ele repetia como um mantra para si mesmo. E quanto mais Sasuke mentia para si mesmo, mais a nevasca lá fora engrossava, assoviando para sua impotência.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hello devassildas! Mais um capitulo com carinho e deixando muitas bjocas para todas as reviews lindas que vcs me mandam!

Mas antes que o coraçãozinho de vcs se encha de esperança [LOL], aviso que a próxima att dessa fic pode demorar um pouco mais do que vcs estao acostumadas, pq quero focar um pouco na minha outra fic, Under The Same Sky. Essa fic também é minha filhinha e que preciso dar amor pra todas ^^

Bjos da Gabe.

.


	5. Eu não quero acordar

.

.

**Capitulo 5: Eu não quero acordar.**

.

.

.

Sakura não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que acordou na caverna. Era como se tivesse se não houvesse vida e tempo fora daquele lugar escuro. Também não percebeu em que exato momento Sasuke acabou adormecendo. Alias, ela nunca pensou que ele pudesse sequer dormir. É claro que, ao olhar mais de perto o homem que lhe dava calafrios, percebeu que ele não estava dormindo e sim delirando.

.

Pela primeira vez tentou se levantar encarando o dor de seus ferimentos recém curados. Surpreendentemente o que mais incomodava não era a dor, não tão pungente agora, mas a falta daqueles olhos penetrante a avaliando ao mínimo movimento seu.

.

Chegou cada vez mais perto de Sasuke, como há muito tempo não se atrevia a fazer. Ele estava encolhido numa posição fetal, tremendo, transpirando e sussurrando palavras sem nexo.

.

Colocou a mão na pele pálida de seu rosto e viu que o garoto estava ardendo em febre. Um dilúvio de sentimentos passaram por ela. Preocupação, compaixão, medo da reação dele, medo de sua própria reação, mas principalmente medo de perdê-lo. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma febre, simplesmente não poderia conceber tal infortúnio.

.

Afastou todos os sentimentos conflitantes para dentro e deixou a médica em si tomar as rédeas da situação. Puxou Sasuke para o lugar onde ela mesmo estava deitada a pouco, pois parecia mais limpo e aprazível. Tirou a camisa encharcada de suor dele, tentando não se importar sobre como a visão de seu peito nu enviava correntes elétricas por seu corpo machucado. Afastou suas sensações luxuriosas, e envolveu Sasuke no manto negro que antes a cobria.

.

Notou que o ninja havia deixado alguma lenha improvisada num canto da caverna e alimentou a fogueira que os esquentavam, estendendo a camisa molhada dele numa rocha próxima ao fogo para que secasse depressa. Voltou para perto do garoto delirante e procurou pela pequena bolsa que estava presa a sua perna antes disso tudo começar. Por sorte, ela estava lá e além de kunais e senbons, tinha um pequeno cantil que poderia usar.

.

Foi até a entrada da caverna para pegar um pouco de neve e se alarmou com o frio severo que fazia lá fora. Os fortes ventos faziam da neve uma estranha neblina espessa, e pensou que ninguém jamais poderia encontra-los ali. Sasuke dependia exclusivamente dela agora.

.

Ao virar-se para o interior daquele lugar que os abrigava, parou de se incomodar com o mundo lá fora e como ele poderia reagir. A kunoichi rasgou instintivamente um pedaço de sua blusa e embebeu o tecido na neve derretida que recolheu com seu cantil a fim de improvisar uma compressa na testa de Sasuke. Sentou-se no chão e deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo, influindo chakra medicinal em seu peito para evitar hipotermia.

.

Sasuke continuava delirando e chamando o nome de Sakura insistentemente. O coração da médica doía de preocupação com garoto em seu colo quando de repente, Sasuke deslizou a mão para sua nuca, causando os arrepios que Sakura procurou tanto reprimir.

.

Ela sabia que ele estava delirando.

.

Ela sabia que aquilo não podia ser real.

.

Ela sabia, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que não poderia resistir.

.

Sakura completou a pequena distancia entre eles, se entregando para o beijo que esperou por toda sua vida, desejando nunca mais acordar.

**.**

**.**

**~o.O.o~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estava sorrindo.

.

A felicidade enchia seu peito assim como o Sol da manhã esquentava seu corpo. Dedos finos estavam entrelaçados aos seus, e quando aspirava podia sentir o cheiro doce do cabelo dela.

.

Estavam sentados lado a lado numa parte gramada no alto do Vale do Fim, mas apesar do nome do local, sentiam uma empolgação juvenil de que tudo de bom estava apenas começando. Naquele momento perfeito, o futuro era uma gama de possibilidades felizes.

.

Olhou para a garota ao seu lado e não pode deixar de sorrir ainda mais. O cabelo rosa claro dela brilhava ao Sol, mas nada brilhava mais do que seus olhos verdes quando encaravam o homem que ela amava. Ela sorria timidamente, como se possuísse toda a sabedoria e paciência do mundo. Ela se inclinou languidamente apoiando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, absorvendo seu cheiro numa longa respiração.

.

Ele simplesmente não podia resistir ao seu toque e enterrou seus dedos gentilmente nos cabelos dela, puxando seu rosto a milímetros do seu. Antes de mergulhar no beijo que seu ser tanto pedia, parou para encarar aqueles olhos pedintes e se deleitar sobre a maneira como somente ele a fazia suspirar, chorar e amar. Roçou seus lábios nos dela, lábios com aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava, e ela logo percebeu o jogo delicioso que estavam jogando.

.

Após alguns poucos momentos de contemplação, Sasuke decidiu que não podia viver mais um segundo sem um beijo daquela garota. Percebendo isso, Sakura se retesava maliciosamente apreciando a urgência dele.

.

Mal puderam se conter quando suas bocas se encontraram. Respirar nesse momento não parecia tão vital quanto se supunha. Ambos estavam de olhos entreabertos para apreciar a cada expressão, cada ofego e cada olhar desejoso.

.

Sasuke desceu a mão que segurava os cabelos cor de rosa para a nuca de Sakura, fazendo-a estremecer. Em resposta, ela aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca macia dele, sugando seu lábio inferior.

.

Amor, desejo e calor consumiam Sasuke completamente e por esse motivo, ele não conseguia entender porque Sakura afastou seus lábios dos dele, mesmo que o espaço fosse mínimo.

.

_Acorde Sasuke-kun_, foram as palavras que saíram da boca rosa e inchada que ele tanto desejava.

.

_Acorde Sasuke-kun_, estranhou o olhar preocupado dela que absolutamente não combinava com o momento extraordinário que viviam.

.

_Acorde Sasuke-kun._ E assim que essas malditas palavras saíram novamente da boca abençoada e pecaminosa daquela garota, o mundo de sonhos se desfez em escuridão. Estranhamente, estavam exatamente na mesma posição. Sua mão na nuca dela. Cabelo rosa enrolado em seus longos dedos. A respiração ofegante que fazia o peito dela encostar no seu. O gosto em sua boca ecoando o aroma que exalava dos suspiros dela.

.

_Acorde Sasuke-kun_, _por favor._ E então Sasuke abriu os olhos em vermelho, finalmente constatando a realidade que para a qual não queria voltar.

.

.

.

* * *

Devassinhas, a tanto tempo eu não beijo que foi difícil descrever. Espero que esteja do gosto de vossas senhoritas ^^

.

Um bjo estalado para todas as reviewletes deliciosas que alegram meu dia! SUAS CREMOSAS XDD

.

Próxima att (espero), Under The Same Sky 3

.

BJOS


	6. Preenchendo sua existência vazia

.

.

**Capitulo 6: ****Aquela que preenchia sua existência vazia.**

.

.

Enquanto o ar frio fazia seu caminho pelas narinas infladas de Sasuke, Sakura pode ver o peculiar padrão rubro de sua iris se transforar numa escuridão indolente.

.

Parados e silenciosos, ficaram ali se encarando intensamente como num duelo onde o tempo era irrelevante. Seus olhares traduziam tudo o que o orgulho não os deixaria dizer, como se conversassem (ou discutissem) por telepatia. Sakura se lembrou ironicamente da suposta sintonia entre os casais dos romances de Kakashi, e sorriu internamente ao descobrir que não era apenas um argumento barato de uma história idiota.

.

Sasuke, ainda febril e bufando, aparentemente não estava mais no controle de suas emoções. Os olhos aflitivos de Sakura eram irritantes, mas sua tenacidade era ainda mais irritante. Aquela petulância corajosa a fazia parecer mais frágil e adorável, impossível de ser ignorada.

.

_Totalmente irritante_, Sasuke pensou desistindo, finalmente, de afastá-la. Seus dedos longos deslizaram aliviados pelo rosto pálido dela, enxugando suas lágrimas irritantes e colocando uma mexa do cabelo rosa atrás de sua orelha pequena. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ser um homem diferente. Como queria ter uma vida diferente, apenas para dar àquela mulher o que ela lhe pedia. Como queria realizar o delírio de segundos atrás somente para fazer feliz essa _louca_ maravilhosa que insistia em amá-lo.

.

-Eu não posso Sakura, você sabe que eu não posso... – Sasuke sussurrou ternamente, abandonando sua fachada fria e impassível. Não era como se pudesse desculpar-se por toda uma vida de escolhas dolorosas, mas, surpreendentemente, era exatamente isso que estava tentando fazer. O esforço enorme que fazia para cessar o contato físico com Sakura o fez desistir (de novo) de se afastar e acabou por encostar sua testa na dela, sentindo sua respiração.

.

-Eu sei – concordou Sakura com aquele sorriso lindo com o qual ele havia sonhado (e adorava, a partir de agora) - Eu sei meu amor.

.

Sakura realmente sabia. Não havia voltas para os caminhos que eles tomaram. Ele não poderia esquecer a tragédia que acometeu sua família, ele não poderia deixa aquilo passar em branco e era isso que o tornou quem ele é hoje. Ele não poderia voltar atrás assim como ela nunca desistiria dele.

.

Subitamente, Sasuke passou um de seus braços pelos ombros de Sakura, fazendo-a deitar no lugar em que ele estava, se inclinando sobre ela.

.

Existem certas forças, certos sentimentos que não podem ser contidos. Você pode negar e fingir que isso não te afeta. Você pode se segurar e ser forte, mas não será forte para sempre nem o tempo inteiro. Alguns podem até parecer polidos e serenos, outros confiam no próprio orgulho e se apóiam na distancia. Mas quando algo ou alguém mexe com você, nunca haverá barreira o suficiente, nunca haverá plena paz até que você finalmente sacie o que te corrói a alma.

.

Os olhos arregalados de Sakura eram de um verde claro, quase transparentes. Nunca em sua pueril infância ela imaginaria com exatidão como seria ser beijada (realmente beijada) por aquele que sempre amou. E dessa vez o beijo era real. A boca ávida dele era rude na tentativa de desfrutar daquilo que sempre reprimiu. O corpo dela se enchia de desejo e seus dedos se enterravam em seus cabelos negros. Ele não conseguia compreender porque se privou desse momento por tanto tempo. Ela estava completamente entregue a emoção.

.

O corpo de Sasuke pairava acima do dela como uma tempestade prestes a desabar. A blusa dela foi atirada num canto como se não valesse absolutamente nada. Não havia hesitação porque o ato em si parecia tão certo como a água que fluído como água.

.

A cada beijo que Sasuke depositava pelo pescoço dela, descendo para seus seios agora desnudos, Sakura suspirava e arqueava em resposta, arranhando a pele branca das costas dele. Quando ela estava prestes a explodir de luxuria, ele parou.

.

- Não posso Sakura... – ele olhava diretamente para os olhos verdes, acariciando seu rosto - Você é linda... Tão linda. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com você. Não é certo. – Sasuke olhava para a garota com um misto de veneração e uma não natural perplexidade para um Uchiha.

.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir embora de novo. – apesar da serenidade, Sakura era toda determinação. Não deixaria que ele fosse embora, não de novo.

.

O semblante carinhoso de Sasuke foi levemente manchado pela raiva - E você vai fazer o quê, se aliar a um renegado? Esse é o tipo de vida que você quer, traindo sua vila? Como você sabe que eu não vou te matar agora mesmo? - Ele cerrou sua mandibula de raiva, esperando que seu argumento fosse insuperável.

.

- Então me mate Sasuke-kun. - Ela disse em desafio, abrindo os braços e arqueando seu peito nu, o convidando para o assassinato. Sakura, preferiria morrer pelas mãos dele, nada mais justo.

.

E como ele queria matá-la nesse exato instante, não por odiá-la, mas por descobrir ( mesmo que negando) que a amava demais para seu próprio bem.

.

- Eu sei exatamente quem você é. Saiba que eu nunca esperei por uma vida de princesa. Se fosse assim, não teria me tornado ninja. – a casualidade com que Sakura dizia as palavras irritava profundamente Sasuke. _Irritante!_ A raiva do ninja era tão palpável que seu sharingan estava pronto para ser ativado e distorcia aquele rosto tão acostumado a não demonstrar emoções. Mas a garota de cabelo rosa sabia muito bem com quem estava lidando. Sabia que nunca mais teria uma brecha para entrar no coração mais frio que conhecia. – Eu te amo. Apenas aceite que eu não vou desistir de você.

.

_**Isso não significa nada**_, ele repetia enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras e se mergulhava no verde dos olhos dela.

.

_**Isso não significa nada**_, só podiam ser seus hormônios falando mais alto do que deveriam. É apenas desejo, nada mais.

.

_**Isso não significava nada**_, ele repetia enquanto afundava sua língua na boca dela, sentindo o calor lhe arrepiava o corpo e colava cada pedaço do seu coração.

.

_**Isso deveria significar nada**_, ele divagava delirante enquanto ela deslizava seus dedos delicados por suas costas e desamarrava a corda roxa que segurava sua calça.

.

Uchiha Sasuke jamais poderia dizer eu te amo de volta. Tais palavras sequer podiam ser admitidas em seus pensamentos conflituosos. Ele se auto justificava, dizendo que era apenas carinho ou que eram apenas suas funções fisiológicas de reprodução. _Apenas isso_.

.

Ele repetia e repetia todas justificativas e desculpas que seu coração torturado lhe dava apenas para ficar ali, sentindo o cheiro dela, tocando nela, sentindo ela, afinal ele poderia ir embora a qualquer momento que quisesse, não poderia?

.

_**Eu te amo**_, ela dizia entre os suspiros que os beijos dele provocavam.

.

_**Eu te amo**_, era a única coisa que ela pensava quando ele finalmente completou o espaço entre seus corpos nus e ardendo de desejo.

.

_**Eu te amo tanto**_, ela sussurrou enquanto ele estocava vigorosamente e apaixonadamente para dentro dela.

.

_**Eu te amo**_, ele queria tanto dizer depois que seu corpo pela primeira vez chegou ao orgasmo e eles se abraçavam apertando sentindo o calor e o ofego um do outro.

.

O coração de Sakura parou de bater por um instante. Ela sabia que finalmente, finalmente tinha feito ele enxergar os sentimentos dela. Era como se ela pudesse completar a frase que ele estava prestes a dizer. Ela tinha certeza (agora tinha) de que ele a amava apenas pela maneira como ele a olhava. E mesmo com toda essa certeza que emanava daquela expectativa, ela não poderia se surpreender mais quando viu o sharingan tomar conta do olhar amoroso de Sasuke, assim como a surpresa por suas palavras.

.

- Sakura. - ele se posicionou protetor por cima dela - Não estamos sozinhos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Boa tarde de domingo encaltas!

.

Demorei por motivos de cú doce de computador velho (sim, formatei), Deus salve o Skydrive! hsuhuahushauhsuahushua

.

Demorei, também, porque chegou aquele momento de toda [?] fanfic SasuSaku em quem TEM que ter o hentaizinho. Não dava pra fugir. Porém quem me conhece sabe que essa parte da minha doce vidinha esta severamente atrofiada por falta de candidatos ao cargo, Traduzindo, faz tanto tempo que eu não sei o que é ISSO, que foi dificil escrever sem 'arquivo' mental shuahsuaushaushuahsuhaushuah suhaushua (drama queen mode).

.

Mas enfim, espero que gostem, opinem, critiquem, sejam lindas XDDD

.

Pra quem gosta desses detalhes (sórdidos kukuku), comecei o capitulo ouvindo "Flow Like Water" da OST de The Last Airbender e terminei (sim, a parte do çequiço) com "Lovesong" da Adele (sim, sou uma garotinha rosa).

.

Bjos via Dr. Snakes 333

.


	7. Agora não

.

.

**Capitulo 7: Agora não**

.

.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado para Bruna. _

* * *

.

.

Sakura estava no paraíso.

.

Podia não ser realmente o paraíso, espiritualmente falando, mas para ela não haveria nada, nada, nada melhor do que a sensação de estar nos braços de Sasuke. _Eu posso morrer agora_, pensou enquanto se regozijava no abraço quente do homem que amava. Ela não estava acostumada a se sentir completa e se perguntava se essa era a sensação de não ser mais virgem.

.

As sensações ocupavam seus pensamentos, preenchendo-a de lembranças pecaminosas. As mãos quentes dele em sua pele, o gosto da sua boca, a expressão em seu rosto e a forma como ele enrolava carinhosamente seu cabelo rosa nos dedos. Seu sexo ardendo. Seu corpo extasiado. O cheiro dele. _Ah, o cheiro dele! _Sempre sonhou em como seria o cheiro dele.

.

Era como voltar pra casa, sem nunca, realmente, ter estado lá.

.

Tudo que ela precisava nesse momento, necessitava como o ar em seus pulmões, era confirmar que aquilo não era um sonho. Que aquilo não era uma ilusão. Doía demais pensar que aquilo fora apenas um lindo sonho. Ou um genjutsu. Um genjutsu louco e insano que apenas confirmaria o quanto ela era idiota. _Isso já foi confirmado_, Sakura disse pra si mesma.

.

Como se a tirasse de seus devaneios, a voz de Sasuke penetrou em sua bolha, surpreendendo-a com suas próximas palavras e tirando-a se seu empíreo particular.

.

- Sakura. – Ela sentiu o corpo que repousava acima do seu enrijecer, não de uma maneira sexual e isso a assustou. Rapidamente, os braços dele se fecharam em torno dela, como se ele quisesse esconde-la de alguma coisa. – Não estamos sozinhos.

.

_Não, não, não, não, não_, Sakura choramingou internamente_. Agora não._

.

A kunoichi de Konoha não sabia que alguém poderia se vestir tão rápido. Assim que saiu de cima dela, sentiu frio e uma sensação incomoda de abandono. Em outra situação aquilo seria extremamente ofensivo, mas aqui era uma questão de preservação. Ela não sabia ainda qual seria a reação de Sasuke quanto a esse intruso mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, ainda não podia apostar de que lado ele estava.

.

-Quem esta aqui? – Ela perguntou constrangida, imaginando se alguém poderia tê-los visto em um momento tão intimo e se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde.

.

-Juggo e Suigetsu. Eles não nos viram não se preocupe. – Sasuke a tranquilizou se posicionando a sua frente de modo protetor – Mas eles sabem que estamos aqui. Eles vieram falar comigo. - Como se tivessem sido evocados, Juggo e Suigetsu adentraram a caverna assim que Sasuke terminou de falar, espalhando neve por todo o solo.

.

-Sasuke, – Juggo disse em cumprimento respeitoso ao antigo líder do Taka e acenou discretamente para Sakura como se pedisse seu consentimento – Ao que parece, a guerra acabou. O jinchurrikki da Folha derrotou aquele a quem chamavam de Tobi e Madara desapareceu misteriosamente mesmo com a vantagem que tinha sobre os lideres das vilas ocultas.

.

Sakura não ficou tão surpresa que Naruto tivesse derrotado Tobi, mas a lembrança do amigo lhe transportou para outro mundo, o mundo real, e algo em seu coração lhe dizia que nem tudo eram boas notícias.

.

-Porra Sasukê! Todo esse tempo te procurando nessa neve maldita e você aqui de amasso com uma garota? - Irrompeu Suigetsu. Sakura que não estava acostumada com o comportamento do ninja, e se encolheu (ainda mais) atrás de Sasuke, e este apenas lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

.

- O Taka não existe mais. Façam o que quiserem de suas vidas – Sasuke nitidamente não queria ter que lidar com isso agora. _Agora não._

_._

-Sasuke, -Suigetsu respondeu como se tudo fosse óbvio - você acha que a gente se daria ao trabalho de vir aqui se tivéssemos o que fazer? Não ficamos do lado de ninguém na guerra, não temos para onde ir.

.

Sakura notou a hesitação na postura de Sasuke. Aparentemente ele não queria se posicionar sobre suas próximas decisões uma vez que elas não estavam efetivamente _decididas_. Vendo isso como uma pequena e poderosa esperança, resolveu intervir.

.

- A companheira de vocês, Karin, está em Konoha. Ela foi levada para interrogatório e tenho certeza de que oferecerão asilo a ela. Acredito que a cortesia se estenda a vocês. Caso realmente queiram, posso arranjar isso.

.

Os três shinobis olharam para Sakura um tanto perplexos. Nunca ninguém havia oferecido asilo aos ex pupilos de Orochimaru antes. Sasuke permanecia imóvel e ainda sombrio.

.

-Sakura. – Sasuke suspirou triste - Eu não vou voltar para Konoha.

.

Ela queria chorar e não podia. Não não queria ser fraca. _Agora não._

.

Ela queria abrir um buraco no chão de onde nunca mais precisasse sair. Sentia-se tola ao pensar que finalmente tinha o convencido a voltar. Doce ilusão. Ilusão inútil. Aquilo, suspirou, não tinha significado nada afinal.

.

Ela não poderia (e não aguentaria) vê-lo ir embora novamente, mas era exatamente isso que iria acontecer. _Oh, Kami, agora não,_ seu coração estava trincado, prestes a se despedaçar, quando a voz gutural dele proferiu as palavras que ela jamais iria esquecer.

.

- Sakura. – Sasuke hesitou ao falar as próximas palavras, mas em seus olhos ela pode ver a seriedade de sua proposta – Eu vou embora para a vila do som... E eu quero que você venha comigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.  
Devassinhas!

Espero que gostem, achei que o capitulo ficou curto, mas era quebrar ele ai ou demorar mais um milenio. E vcs safadinhas nao gostam de esperar né? XDDD

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas!

Bjo da amável Gabs

.


	8. Finalmente

.

.

**Capitulo 8: Finalmente**

.

.

.

Ele a amava.

.

Ele admitiu seus sentimentos logo que seus lábios tocaram os dela.

.

Ele a amava porque ela o olhava como se ele fosse um ser humano. Não um vingador, não um déspota, não um pária das vilas ocultas, não um _monstro_. Apenas alguém, e não qualquer alguém, mas sim sua pessoa favorita. E, o mais surpreendente, ela _ainda _o olhava com a esperança e angustia de quem ama, como se ele nunca tivesse tentando (e falhado miseravelmente) mata-la tantas vezes e de tantas maneiras.

.

Mas para sua decepção, ele imaginava que depois de _tudo_, Sakura já havia superado o fato de que ele jamais retornaria para Konoha. _Isso não significa nada_, justificou-se internamente por ela, deduzindo que aquela idéia fixa de leva-lo de volta seja apenas a influencia do Naruto, e não de Sakura, não de sua perfeita Sakura.

.

– Sakura... – Ele não poderia viver sem ter a certeza de que ela estava bem, viva e ilesa. Ele já não poderia viver longe dela, e isso o assustava. Não conseguiria, não mais, existir sem o amor que preenchia sua existência vazia. Depois te toda a dor e ódio em sua vida desgraçada, agora só havia um caminho a seguir – ...eu vou embora para a vila do som. E eu quero que você venha comigo.

.

Juggo não se mexeu porque ele tinha quase certeza de que aquilo era um blefe. Uma mentira cruel para matar aquela ninja de Konoha. Não era possível que Sasuke – aquele louco, frio e cruel Sasuke que conheceu – tenha pedido algo em sua vida. O assassino de Orochimaru não era alguém que pedia permissão, ou que pedia favores, ou era amoroso, não, ele não era assim.

.

Aquelas palavras, com certeza não chegavam nem perto de ser algo amigável se fossem ditas por pessoas normais, no máximo significaria um acordo entre aliados. Mas para a boca que expeliu tal proposta, era quase um pedido de casamento (ou algum tipo novo de genjutsu).

.

Suigetsu, entediado, pareceu ter descoberto uma nova classe de palavrões.

.

Porém o pior (ou melhor?) era Sasuke, em sua pose estóica tentando manter a fachada fria enquanto a garota de cabelo rosa estava levando segundos (ou eram décadas?) demais para responder.

.

* * *

.

_**Sakura**_

.

_Eu me lembro do doce com morango que meu pai fazia quando eu estava triste. Não importava o quão fora da realidade sua mente infantil operava, ele olhava pra mim com uma condescendência que faria inveja aos monges budistas, e ele sabia do que eu precisava (mas o melhor de tudo era que ele não questionava). E não havia nada, nada que seu doce não pudesse tornar mais fácil._

_._

_Eu me lembro do rosto da minha mãe quando eu entrei na academia ninja. Do sorriso reluzente que tentava inutilmente mascarar sua decepção. Isso sempre foi e sempre será um tabu entre nós que só aumenta o meu sentimento de fracasso._

_._

_Eu me lembro do laço vermelho que Ino meu deu. De quando Iruka sensei disse que eu estava no time sete. Eu me lembro das 37 agulhas que Haku atirou nele._

_._

_Eu ainda acordo a noite tendo pesadelos com a Floresta da Morte._

_._

_Eu me lembro da dor, e da tristeza, e do vazio que se tornaram meus mais íntimos confidentes depois que você me disse "Obrigado". Eu me lembro perfeitamente de cada buraco muito bem escavado em meu coração de quando você tentou me matar, de novo e de novo. Lembro-me também de como a dor tentava se superar como um atleta olímpico, quando meu amor enchia esses mesmos buracos de esperanças cegas e saudade ácida, só para abrir novas rachaduras._

_._

_Do amor do Naruto, da paciência do Kakashi sensei, da confiança de Tsunade shishou, eu me lembrarei sempre com sorriso nos lábios._

_._

_Meu amigos, minha vila, meu patriotismo, meus sucessos singelos e meus esmagadores fracassos; todos eles metodicamente registrados na memória por baixo do excêntrico (e curto) cabelo cor de rosa._

_._

_Imagine agora, o céu do universo. Imagine que cada estrela brilhante colada nele seja um momento, uma memória de mim. Meu "céu" esta repleto de estrelas brilhantes, quentes, distantes, cometas e supernovas._

_._

_Mas existe uma massa escura, misteriosa e assustadora que se expande inexplicavelmente e envolve todas as estrelas e planetas e memórias. Essa coisa espessa e invisível é tudo que existe e drena impiedosamente todo o meu ser sem pedir licença, mas ao mesmo tempo, é o vazio que representa minha vida inútil e todos os esforços em vão._

_._

_Esse profundo e insano azul se chama Sasuke._

_._

_Então quando essa pessoa que é a razão da sua existência – e muito provavelmente a razão da sua morte – lhe diz pra largar tudo e ir embora com ele, você não pensa, você _vai_._

_._

_Tudo a partir disso é o puro e não tão simples controle de danos que você vai ter que fazer, porque você __vai__ embora com ele. E isso não é fácil porque você não é qualquer uma, mas principalmente porque ele é _Uchiha Sasuke_._

_._

_Qualquer outra pessoa no meu lugar deveria estar preocupada com as mais variadas justificativas que terá de dar por fugir com ele. Qualquer outra pessoa melhor do que eu deveria estar muito mais preocupada sobre a vida difícil que vai levar com ele e na tristeza que causará a seus pais. Qualquer shinobi que tenha um pouco de juízo estaria muito preocupado com a fúria de Tsunade e na séria possibilidade da Vila toda vir atrás de vocês._

_._

_Mas eu, Haruno Sakura, apenas me senti culpada por deixar Naruto sozinho, ainda assim, isso não fez mudar em absolutamente nada minha decisão. Eu não sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim, é só que essa decisão já foi tomada a muitos anos antes dessa pergunta._

_._

_A perplexidade daquele um segundo a mais que eu demoro para abrir minha boca e falar – e quase ponho tudo a perder porque ele pode ver minha hesitação como uma negativa – se deve ao fato de que minha resposta é tão obvia que a preocupação predominante é não é dizer "sim, Sasuke–kun!" e sim se isso realmente saber se aquilo era _real_._

_._

_Eu sei que minha mente não opera como uma pessoa normal e talvez, eu me pergunto, se eu realmente não puxei meu pai porque, no momento mais importante da minha vida, eu tenho um inoportuno dejá vù onde eu me atiro nos braços de Sasuke e acordo caindo na cama abraçando o travesseiro. _Respire Sakura!

.

_Recupero minha fraca sanidade ao olhar aquele rosto que só eu sei decifrar. Eu me lembro do momento intenso e lindo que tivemos e a única certeza que eu posso ter é que eu quero isso de novo e de novo e por toda a vida. Toda a culpa se esvai como a neve que derrete quando eu olho naqueles olhos obsidianos que me fascinam e sei que tudo vai ficar bem, porque o resto não significa nada quando estou com ele._

_._

* * *

_._

Eles teriam pela frente todas as dificuldades por serem renegados. Nada de casinhas com cerca branca, nunca confiar em ninguém e sempre com a possibilidade de serem presos.

.

Não seria nada fácil reconstruir uma vila devastada pelas crueldades de Orochimaru e Kabuto, seriam muitos Sasukes, Kimimaros, Karins, Juggos e tantos outros que sofreram o horror que o Sannin das Cobras deixou atrás de si.

.

Deixar tudo e todos que amam para traz, seria um enorme desafio para ela. Naruto, seus pais, sua mestre, seus amigos, sua vila. Ela estava prestes a se tornar uma nukenin e todo o paradigma que esse titulo carrega.

.

Possivelmente teriam todas as vilas ocultas ao seu encalço. Sakura não acreditava que Naruto aceitaria de bom grado que seus dois amigos fossem embora simplesmente. Konoha não aceitaria uma derrota porque, temos o espírito de fogo afinal.

.

Conhecer um ao outro e superar os medos tão intrincados a alma, seria o maior de todos os desafios. Confiar e amar eram como tabus a serem quebrados.

.

Mas para Sasuke e Sakura, o futuro e as consequências de seus atos não significavam nada, porque eles estavam juntos, _finalmente_.

.

– **Sim, eu vou com você.**

.

.

**FIM.**

.

.

* * *

Olá devassinhas!

.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do final da fic (leia-se esperando ameaças de morte) shuahsuhauhsuhauhsuhauhsuhau 

.

Mas esse ~tu dum tsss~ não é o final ~~oooooohhhh~~~. Teremos um epílogo, aguardem xDDDD

.

Bjos amáveis :3


	9. Epílogo

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

.

Eu estava tão cansado.

.

Os montes de pergaminhos a espera de minha avaliação pareciam gritar, me apressando, me oprimindo, me julgando. Eles se amontoam em cima da minha mesa desafiando a gravidade e minha conhecidamente rasa paciência.

.

O cheiro deles me irritava. O barulho deles se abrindo me irritava, mas as pessoas desesperadas chegando com mais deles em mãos me irritava mais do que tudo. Tantas pessoas esperando minhas decisões e o mais estranho de tudo é ter tão poucas pessoas me questionando agora. Isso não era o que eu imaginava.

.

Apesar de cansado e de odiar pergaminhos, existe um que eu abro todos os dias. Mesmo sabendo o que está escrito nele e de saber que seu conteúdo não vai se alterar magicamente, eu o abro e leio como um ritual. Todos os dias. Sozinho. Sempre sozinho.

.

Seria ingratidão de minha parte verbalizar ou demonstrar qualquer tipo de insatisfação com a minha solidão. Minha doce e amada esposa era ainda mais adorável quando tentava me confortar. Meus amigos. Meus senseis. Todos eles se esforçaram (e conseguiram) encher de amor o buraco que _eles_ deixaram. Então esse vazio teimoso, essa solidãozinha seria só minha.

.

Essa é uma daquelas manhãs esplendorosas em Konoha. Aqui da montanha dos Hokages, o Sol nascendo era como a esperança tocando no rosto e o vento carregava consigo pétalas de cerejeiras como um cardume cor de rosa no céu.

.

Uma pétala - irônica ou sabia, não sei dizer – caiu preguiçosamente em cima do surrado pergaminho que eu acabara de abrir, como se quisesse me lembrar (mais) dela.

.

* * *

"_Querido Naruto,_

_._

_Nosso sonho sempre foi trazer Sasuke-kun de volta. Talvez por isso eu sinto que estou traindo você e não a vila e nem mais ninguém. Ele nunca poderia ser feliz me Konoha e acho que você já sabia disso. Mas sinto que só seu imenso coração entenderá que eu não podia deixa-lo ir embora novamente. Eu lamento muito por não estar ao seu lado. Espero encontrá-lo um dia meu amigo. Por favor, por favor nos perdoe._

_._

_Sakura."_

* * *

_._

Já fazem 15 anos que eu leio essa carta na esperança de que a Sakura apareça magicamente, sorrindo e com seus cabelos exóticos ao vento, com um teme sisudo ao seu lado. Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer porque... Bem, eu apenas sei.

.

O que me conforta, um pouco, é saber que Sasuke finalmente aceitou o amor da minha querida amiga e preencheu o buraco que a vida lhe causou. Eu sei que eles estão bem de alguma forma, eu apenas sinto. Mesmo quando a saudade bate em meu peito, minha única vontade é de sorrir.

.

Escuto uma gritaria ao longe e sei que meu momento de nostalgia acabou. Agora, como líder da vila, me sobra pouco tempo para pensar onde poderiam estar meus queridos amigos. Hoje, em especial, tenho mais motivos para sorrir para a saudade.

.

Hoje é o dia em que meu filho volta de sua primeira missão. Para minha sorte ou meu azar, ele não puxou o temperamento meigo e tímido da mãe, seu comportamento explosivo tem sido uma verdadeira provação para Hizashi Hyuuga. E é por isso eu amo meu filho. Sim, eu não presto.

.

-Pai, pai , pai, pai, pai! - Jiraya se jogou em meus braços disparando a falar cada detalhe de sua missão como se estivesse numa competição de locutores. Mas o que me tira do meu momento de nostalgia foi quando ele falou sobre misteriosos salvadores que ele encontrou durante a missão.

.

– Pai! Você não sabe o que aconteceu pai! Foi tãaaaao legal! A gente tava lá e um monte de ninjas atacaram a gente, e Shikamaru-sensei tava lutando com vários ninjas todo machucado e sangrando, _e ai_ veio um ninja pra cima de mim _e aí_ eu pensei que ia morrer _e ai_ BAAAAAM! Eles todos foram sumindo! Pai, eu nem conseguia ver eles sumindo, aquele cara de capa preta parecia um fantasma pegando todos eles com uma espada super legal, _e aí _do nada outro cara de manto preto veio me puxando pro canto, me perguntando se eu tava bem _e aí_ eu disse que "sim, claro, já sou um ninja", _e aí_ eu ví que ela era uma mulher toda bonitona e tinha cabelão rosa. Pai, porque ela tem cabelo rosa? Posso ter uma espada igual aquela?

.

Meu cérebro já tinha parado quando ele falou 'cabelo rosa'. A pergunta do meu filho me deixou sem fala e obviamente não tinha resposta. Só havia uma mulher de cabelo de cabelo rosa no país do fogo. E ela salvou meu filho. _Eles_ salvaram meu filho.

.

Meu sorriso bobo aumentou. Meu peito se encheu de alegria porque eu estava certo 'ttebayo! Eu sabia que eles estavam bem.

.

Isso era bom e me bastava.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_Agora sim acabou!_**

**_._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado a todos por lerem minha história!_**

**_._**

**_Em breve estarei postando novas histórias para o deleite de vossas senhoritas._**

**_._**

**_Bjos da Gabes :*_**

**_._**


End file.
